warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Friend For Us
This is my fifth fanfic, so still pleas be nice in the comments and make them CONSTRUCTIVE. [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays']] 07:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Something you should know. I will be continuing this since the owner gave it to me. If you see anything wrong, please let me know, and make the comments CONSTRUCTIVE, not just critisism. Thanks! Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Prologue It was very, very still. A nightbird fluttered over the hushed leaves of the dry forest. The deep hoots of a sleek barn owl were haunting, and even though its silhouette was more then just a blank shadow, it was still horrifying. The majestic bird's talons scraped the sappy wood of the tree, and bird calls wove the forest into a creepy sensation. A silhouette of a majestic falcon fluttered in the dark navy blue sky with a few stars dotted here and there, the moonlight blending in its light feathers. The leaves rustled in a creepy way, and yellow eyes from the bushes shone. Later, a sleek black she-cat with big yellow eyes that glowed in the dark padded out of the bushes. A reddish-brown tom with burning amber eyes trotted out beside her, his amber eyes intense. "It is time." The black she-cat growled softly to the reddish-brown tom, The reddish-brown tom nodded curtly. The two cats began to pad through the dry leaves, making a ''crunch crunch ''noise underpaw. Sap dribbled from a tree branch and dropped in a small sap puddle on the undergrowth underneath it, and the two cats padded around it. Fallen smooth bark leaves landed on their ears as they stepped near a swath of brambles and ferns. "Let's go." The she-cat mewed. Chapter One Birdpaw opened one light green eye and her tail tip flicked. Another day of training! At least she'll be training with her friends... hopefully. Birdpaw was about to open her other eye until she felt a paw jab her ribs. "Wake up, lazy-legs!" That snort came from Leafpaw. Birdpaw fully opened her eyes and stared up in her best friend's pretty yellow eyes which were twinkling with amusement. Birdpaw began to purr at her friend's humour. "Alright, alright! I'll get up, active-paws!" Birdpaw chuckled and staggered to her paws. "Let's go!" Birdpaw huffed. The two apprentices began to walk out of the apprentices den. Birdpaw gently rested her tail on Leafpaw's back to stop her for a moment. "Leafpaw, will we be training together today like last time?" Birdpaw asked her friend hopefully. Last time training with Leafpaw was a blast! They did so many things and it was hilarious! "No, we won't be training together today, sadly." Leafpaw muttered frustratedly. "Oh." Birdpaw mewed in dissapointment. She was so looking forward to that. Leafpaw looked pretty upset too. "I have to train with ''Sunpaw." Leafpaw growled. "Sunpaw's okay. I just don't like Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw." Birdpaw meowed. Leafpaw's eyes widened. "You're kidding me! Hawkpaw is fine!" She said. Birdpaw gave her friend a reminding nudge. "No way. You like Hawkpaw, that's why!" Birdpaw giggled. "No I don't - you like Sunpaw!" Leafpaw giggled. Birdpaw flattened her ears. "Do not!" She exclaimed. "Do so!" Leafpaw giggled, her bright yellow eyes bursting with laughter. Leafpaw rushed out of the apprentices den to her mentor, Pigeonpool, but Birdpaw followed more slowly. As soon as Birdpaw spotted her mentor, Dovedrop, she flattened herself to the ground. Tail lowered, paws tucked underneath chest, slowly she began to practise her creeping skills. Dovedrop turned around. "Even if I couldn't see you, I could still smell you." Dovedrop meowed flatly. Birdpaw's tail waved. "Hi, Dovedrop!" She mewed. Dovedrop smiled. "Hello to you, ''Birdpaw!" She purred. Meanwhile, Birdpaw caught an eyeful of Falconpaw. Falconpaw was a very tiny black she-cat with a white dot on her chest and dark blue eyes. Falconpaw was an apprentice like Birdpaw was, but she was younger then her. Falconpaw used to be a loner until ThunderClan found her and invited her to join the Clan, and since that day, Falconpaw had been really shy, quiet and timid. Every time Birdpaw looked at her she felt guilty. Birdpaw quickly turned her gaze to Leafpaw and Pigeonpool leaving camp with Sunpaw, and Dovedrop was near the entrance too. "Hurry up, Birdpaw!" Dovedrop called. Birdpaw's attention on Falconpaw immediately snapped, and her mind was set on training all over again. "Coming!" Birdpaw huffed and flew to her mentor. The two of them padded in the dry woodland of ThunderClan and Dovedrop mewed, "Today we shall start to hunt squirrels." She meowed. Birdpaw felt excited. Hunting was her favourite session! Chapter Two It was evening. All the apprentices had gathered together to have a chat after a long, tiring day of training. Falconpaw, like usual, was hanging toward the back of the den, not paying attention to the others. "Did you see how I caught that squirrel?" Birdpaw asked, her eyes shining. "Yes!" Leafpaw replied. After much persuasion, they'd maneged to convince thier mentors to train togerther. Hawkpaw huffed. "I guess no one saw me take down Gingerheart during battle training, did they?" he mewed. "I did." Everyone turned to stare at the apprentice who almost ''never ''talked. Falconpaw shuffled her small glossy black paws, feeling awkward that she was getting so much attention. "Impossibe." Hawkpaw scoffed. "You're just joking to get attention." "No, I'm not. I prefer to be alone. Why would I want attention?" Falconpaw's voice got smaller the more she talked. Silence, with everyone staring at the apprentice. Then Birdpaw spoke. "Er, shouldn't we get some sleep?" she asked to break the silence. Falconpaw turned to her, eyes full of relief. "Yes, let's." She promptly trotted to her nest, curling up in it. The others shrugged and followed suit, none of them noticing that Falconpaw lay awake, waiting for the Clan to fall asleep. Birdpaw was half-asleep when she heard somecat stirring. She opened her eyes, peering around. She spotted a cat- more like a dark shadow- silently slipping around the others. The cat peered outside, ears pricked for others, then slid outside. Birdpaw got up and followed, silently using the tracking skills she had been taught. The cat carefully used a well-worn path, so others wouldn't smell her in the morning. The cat suddenly halted, causing Birdpaw to nearly crash into whoever it was. She heard some rustling in front of her. "You came." A tom's voice. Deep and strong. "Of course." Birdpaw was shocked to hear who replied. ''Falconpaw. So ''that's why she's always so nervous. She's been hunted by these rouges!'' "I hope you have done it yet." A she-cat's voice was carried to Birdpaw on the breeze. "I haven't yet Night, but can't you just join the Clan? They accepted me and I don't want Birdpaw to hate me...I think she might be a good friend." "No! You must do this! Do you want your family to starve?" the large tom asked, his voice quivering with venom. Falconpaw hung her head. "No, I don't Sun." Sun, the tom, snorted. "Thought not. Now do it by next moon. If you don't, well, let's just say you'll make a nice meal for the crows." Falconpaw shivered with terror. Birdpaw watched in horror. Is that her father and mother? she thought. If they are, they're not very good parents. Birdpaw had seen enough. She crept backwards- until Sun swinging his huge head toward her hiding place, eyes narrowed, made her freeze. "One of those Clan cats." Sun growled. "Probably heard the whole thing." his eyes gleamed with the hunger for blood. Night's voice, empty of any emotion, was carried to Birdpaw on the breeze. "Let's just kill it then." Birdpaw's heart sped up. No! I have to get out of here! She silently edged backwards until she bumped into something solid- and furry? Birdpaw twisted around to see Leafpaw, eyes wide. Her expression said, Let's just run for it and see how far we get. Birdpaw nodded. Now. Suddenly they both shot out of the bush. Another cat was on their tails. Falconpaw. She was coming with them! The three of them ran until the voices of Night and Sun faded away. Still, they kept on running until they were in camp and in their den. They sat, gasping for breath. The clean, cold night air had never felt so good. Finally Leafpaw spoke. "What were you doing there Falconpaw?" Falconpaw hung her head, her chest still heaving for air. "They're my parents. They sent me in to kill Moonstar, our leader." Chapter Three Birdpaw lay down in her nest, but she couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about what Falconpaw had said. Silently she stood up. Leafpaw and Falconpaw looked at her. "Where are you going?" they whispered. Birdpaw shook her head and motioned for them to follew. Silently they did, creeping to the front of the camp. She sat down in some shadows, her tail flipped over her paws. "We have to help Falconpaw, but we can't really do anything about it. We need to wait until she gets her warrior name." Leafpaw looked confused. "But why?" Falconpaw, puzzled, suddenly spoke. "Is it because well be more able, and because we won't be a couple of apprentices just wandering around?" Birdpaw nodded. "Yes. But until then, let's get a few plans." They headed back to their den, whispering amongst themselves. When they curled up, their minds were buzzing with ideas, their thoughts shaping details of a plan. Category:Jayfics Category:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe's Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions